marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Goebbels (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Nazi Minister of Propaganda | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Harry Sahle; Allen Simon | First = Human Torch Comics Vol 1 8 | Death = May 1, 1945 | HistoryText = Preface Joseph Goebbels (October 29, 1897 – May 1, 1945) is based on the real life Nazi. Presumably, the fictional character's history is mostly the same as his real life counterpart. The scope of this article is to cover the activities of the fictional character and his interactions in the Earth-616 universe. For a full history of the real life Joseph Goebbels, consult Wikipedia. Further, as it has been revealed that a number of wartime adventures were fictional accounts of actual events, some of the appearances listed below are as accurate as their depiction in Timely Comics publications. In addition to the slanted propaganda of these publications, a number of appearances by Goebbels may have been the work of impersonators, as much like Hitler, Goebbels employed actors to pose as him in public. World War II Joseph Goebbels was a high-ranking member of the German Nazi party and was Adolf Hitler's Minister of Propaganda during World War II. 1941 In his earliest recorded appearance, Joseph Goebbels was present when Hitler ordered Admiral Raeder to attack Atlantis to strike back at the Sub-Mariner's interference in the Nazi's war effort . 1942 Goebbels suggested that Hitler utilized their agent the Reaper to rabble-rouse in the United States. Goebbels was present with Hermann Göring when Hitler sent out orders to free the Python from Alcatraz and use him against the Sub-Mariner and Human Torch. He was also present when Hitler reacted to comic books created by Carl Burgos that openly mocked the Fuhrer that were air dropped over Nazi Germany. Goebbels was also present when Hitler demanded that Baron Strucker stamp down the resistance movement in the French town of Cherbeaux, and later when Hitler ordered the town destroyed for siding with Nick Fury and his Howling Commandos. In October of 1942, Goebbels accompanied Hitler in interrogating Isaiah Bradley, the African-American Captain America in order to try and convince him to join the Nazi cause. When Bradley refused, the two plotted to turn him over to Josef Mengele for experimentation; however, Bradley managed to escape Nazi captivity. He was also present when Hitler learned of the Howling Commandos capture in Greece. 1943 Goebbels gloated with Hitler over the use of heaters to destroyed Allied ships in the Atlantic Ocean before they were destroyed by the Sub-Mariner. Later, he was present when Hitler sanctioned the use of "War Water", when the gathered Axis powers hired the Torso on a failed mission to eliminate Captain America and Bucky, and deploying the living biological weapon Fungi, also destroyed by Cap and Bucky. 1944 Goebbels was involved in the Nazi's "Phantom Invaders" plot foiled by the original Destroyer. Later, Goebbels was present when Hitler received an invitation to bid on a meteor fragment that had highly destructive properties, prompting the Fuhrer to send agents to try and win it; this plot was thwarted by Cap and Bucky. 1945 Goebbels joined Hitler and Goering to amass the League of Hate, Nazi spies disguised as wounded American soldiers that were sent to the United States to try and destabilize the country. This plot was foiled by the second Captain America and Bucky. Death In the real world, during the fall of Hitler's Germany in 1945, Goebbels has his children euthanized, shot his wife, and committed suicide in order to avoid capture. If this is the fate of Goebbels on Earth-616 remains to be confirmed, as Hitler and many other Nazis have proven to have either evaded capture or death following the Nazi's defeat during the war. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Figures